


Frisky

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frisky Aaron, Happy Robert, Love, M/M, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Sexy Times, Smut, Some Plot, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is feeling frisky and Robert is taking full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Two or three parts, don't know yet. Wanted something fun and sweet and of course sexy. I would kill for a playful Aaron on screen. Just him and Robert, possible giggles and extra boyfriend love . . . *sigh* One can dream, right?

It had began on a Saturday morning. Aaron had woken first, rolling over to snuggle up with Robert who was lying with his back towards him, and after wrapping his body firmly against Robert's did he start pressing wet kisses to his neck and to his face as his hands roamed over Robert's naked body; enjoying the hills of his masculine body. “Aaron?” Robert mumbled, turning his face to bury it in the pillow. 

Aaron rolled his eyes thinking _who else would it be_? and let his hand slip lower to squeeze Robert's arse. “Wake up, baby.” That got Robert's attention. Aaron never used pet names with him, not even calling him Rob, always just Robert. 

“You feeling alright?” Robert asked and opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, barely any sun filtering in through the curtains, but enough so that when he looked at Aaron he could see his boyfriend's face.

Aaron chuckled and kissed him on the mouth, letting it linger, even through the morning breath. “Mmm, very good." Aaron used the tips of his fingers to brush them over Robert's chest, down to his abdomen, and rubbed his belly as he ran his nose along Robert's jawline up to his temple and pressed a kiss to it. 

It was so _affectionate_ that it had Robert closing his eyes and letting Aaron's touch take over his senses. Robert laid his hand over Aaron's on his stomach, lacing their fingers together as Aaron kissed down his jawline, the scruff of his beard tickling Robert. It was so familiar to Robert; Aaron's touch and kisses, but they're different somehow. Aaron was never this affectionate with him, especially not in the morning when they were both trying to wake up properly. Aaron's normally cranky in the morning, pushing Robert away unless he had morning wood, and even then he just let Robert take care of him as quickly as possible. 

Robert took advantage of this new version of Aaron and let himself get lost in his lover. Aaron kissed him fiercely, tongue probing at Robert's mouth, tasting him as if he was the finest lager in all of England. Aaron pulled out of the kiss to brush their noses together, Robert scrunching his in a way that Aaron could only define as adorable. “Someone's in a good mood,” Robert commented, biting his bottom lip afterwards hoping he didn't break the spell between them.

“What can I say?” Aaron said and climbed on top of Robert so their bodies were firmly pressed together. “I woke up next to you.” Aaron kissed him again, sighing into Robert's mouth, and it was so _content_. 

Their tongues tangled together, and Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron whilst Aaron ran his fingertips down the sides of Robert's torso. Robert's body began to awaken to Aaron's kisses and caresses, his cock springing to life and pushing against Aaron's thigh. Aaron pulled away from the kiss to brush their noses together a second time, and Robert thought about how he wanted Aaron to do that simple gesture every single day. 

“Ah,” Aaron faked gasped at Robert's hardness pressing against him. “I think I woke something else up too,” he smirked and kissed Robert's lips; chaste but still so good in the early morning.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Robert challenged. Aaron smirked and took both of their cocks in hand, stroking slowly. “Fuck,” Robert gasped as his head snapped back against the pillows. “Keep doing that,” he begged and it only spurred Aaron on. 

“Come for me, Robert,” Aaron gasped as pleasure coursed through his veins. 

Robert moaned, letting Aaron have all the control as he rubbed their cocks together at a fast pace. “Aaron,” Robert gasped as Aaron picked up the pace, the friction between their cocks almost maddening. “Fuck. that’s so good.” 

Aaron moaned and picked up the pace, sporadically adding a twisting motion of his hand that drove Robert mad. It didn’t take long, both of them close and chasing their orgasms, so focused on coming that neither of them worried about taking their time. Aaron came first, blowing his load across Robert’s stomach and continued to stroke both their cocks until Robert came also, spraying his come over Aaron’s load. 

“Shit,” Robert gasped as Aaron collapsed again, giggling from the post orgasm high. Aaron nuzzled into Robert’s neck, kissing below his jawline before letting his whole body relax in peace. Robert held him close, one hand brushing through Aaron’s gel free curls and scratching lightly at his scalp just the way Aaron liked. 

“Are you still drunk from last night?” Robert asked as Aaron’s hands kept roaming over Robert’s body. They’d drank quite a bit last night in the pub, but Robert hadn’t remembered Aaron being hammered. In fact he’d seemed sober when they’d crawled into bed next to each other. 

“Nah,” Aaron sighed and bit his jaw, _playfully_. “Sometimes I can’t resist you.” 

“Sometimes?” Robert asked and smacked Aaron’s bum. “More like all the time.” 

“Watch it,” Aaron warned in a light tone. “I might not have fun with you in the shower.” 

“Thought you said no more shower excursions since Charity had caught us,” Robert laughed and squeezed Aaron’s ass. “Something about being too embarrassed because of last time.” 

“If someone had remembered to lock the door,” Aaron snapped and pulled back to glare playfully at Robert. “I don’t mind having fun if no one will interrupt us.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Robert smirked. Aaron gave a smirk of his own, kissed Robert passionately before rolling out of bed. “Hope there’s hot water left.” He winked at Robert as he pulled on a bathrobe and walked out of the room. Robert wasn’t used to this kind of Aaron, him always being a mardy ass, but he definitely could get used to a more lighthearted Aaron. 

****

“Fuck,” Robert cursed and slammed his fist against the shower wall. The water cascaded down on Aaron’s back, barely touching Robert as Aaron ate him out. His tongue lapped at Robert’s hole, savoring every moan or cry it brought forth from Robert. “I’m gonna come,” Robert whined as he fisted his swollen cock. 

Robert’s words spurred Aaron on and he pushed through, breaking past the tight muscle of Robert’s hole and fucked him with his tongue. Robert’s moans turned animalistic and he came with cry off Aaron’s name and painted the shower wall with his come. Aaron ate him out through his orgasm, pulling back and wiping his mouth with back of his hand after Robert had milked every last drop from his cock. Aaron stood behind him as Robert rested his head against the shower wall, taking a few deep breaths to gather himself. 

Aaron kissed across his shoulders, up his neck, curling his fist into Robert’s hair to pull his head back. He attacked his pale, procelian, neck with his soft lips; sucking right at the base of his jawline until a purple bruise started to form. Aaron smirked and grinded his own hard-on against Robert’s bare ass. “Wanna fuck me?” Robert asked and pushed back up against Aaron’s hard cock. “I think I have time.” 

Aaron turned Robert around, lifting one of his legs by his thigh and had Robert wrap it around him. “Tonight,” Aaron said and guided Robert’s hand to his swollen dick. Robert wrapped his long, nimble, fingers around Aaron’s cock and stroked him quickly until Aaron was gasping against Robert’s mouth and coming hard over his fist. He rested his head against Robert’s chest, panting harshly as Robert’s stroked his back in a comforting way. 

“Tonight?” Robert asked and Aaron pulled back to look Robert in the eye. Robert lifted his thumb, covered in Aaron’s come, and pressed it against Aaron’s lips who opened willingly and let Robert push his thumb into his greedy mouth. Aaron sucked the thumb clean, moaning just the way Robert liked as he cleaned his own come from Robert’s thumb. 

“Tonight,” Aaron promised as Robert retracted his thumb. “Do you have to go?” Aaron asked. 

“Nicola will have my arse,” he said. “Damaged body or not the woman’ll kill me if I’m not in Harrogate for the business meeting.” Aaron nodded and let Robert push him further under the shower, blinking rapidly at the water that pelted his face. “I’ll take care of you tonight,” Robert promised. 

“Okay,” Aaron said softly and stood on his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms around Robert’s neck. Robert froze for a second, surprised once again by Aaron’s affection, before draping his arms around Aaron’s shoulder and pulling him tight against him. “Text me when you get there, yeah?” 

“I promise.” Robert said. Aaron smiled at Robert and grabbed his shampoo, ordering Robert to close his eyes so he could clean his hair, along with other things as the shower progressed.


	2. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexting

Robert was waiting in an air-condition office, sitting on a straight backed chair as he looked at his watch for the third time since he arrived. His mind was still on Aaron and this morning in bed and the shower and the exquisite kiss they'd shared before going their separate ways - Aaron to the scrapyard and Robert had left for Harrogate this morning. He needed to stop thinking about how Aaron practically had him crying from his tongue ravaging his hole in the shower, the way Aaron had kissed him passionately before spanking his bum as he walked out the door. 

“Don't forget to text me,” he reminded Robert as he slowly shut the door behind him, letting his eyes linger on Aaron before losing sight of him. 

Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Aaron. 

R: I'm here, waiting on the guy, he's twenty minutes late. Miss you! xx

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed in his hand with a text from Aaron. 

A: Sorry you're waiting. I'm at the scrapyard . . . Can't stop thinking about you. I'm hard.

Robert had to reread the text three times to make sure he'd read it correctly. He sat up straighter and sent back another text. 

R: Are you serious? 

He stared at the screen, waiting for a reply text, not sure if Aaron was fucking with him or not. 

A: Very serious. I can't stop thinking about how you tasted this morning. The way screamed when you came all over the shower. Fuck, I wanna touch myself so bad but I can't. Adam and Jimmy are here. Think I can get away with jerking off under the desk without them knowing?

Robert was blushing from the words. Aaron never sexted him, like ever. He tried to get him to do it before, Aaron refusing or doing a really shitty job at it and not even being able to turn Robert on. This was so unexpected, just like this morning with Aaron being affectionate with him. Robert squirmed in his seat, looking up at the receptionist sitting behind her desk, eye focused on her computer screen and looked back at his phone to send a text back. 

R: Sure it's me you're thinking about and it's not just Jimmy? Perving on him are you?

A: Oh yeah. You know me, can't resist a bumbling buffoon, it's why I'm so hot for you. 

Robert chuckled and shook his head, sending another text back. 

R: I can't stop thinking about you either. I can't wait to come home. I'm gonna fucking wreck you.

A: Promise? I'm gonna get you on your knees. I love when you're like that, lips wrapped around my dick. God you always look so beautiful when you suck me off. 

Robert squirmed in his seat again, feeling himself becoming turned on. If he wasn't careful he'd be rock hard by the time his potential client showed up. A handshake and a raging boner isn't exactly a great first impression. 

R: What makes you think I'll be the one on my knees? I'd rather have you on your knees, letting me fuck your mouth, my cock hitting the back of your throat over and over until I pull out and come all over your face. 

A: Fuck, Rob. You're gonna make me come in my jeans. That's what I want you do to me when you get home. Get me on my knees and fuck my mouth, make me choke on your cock. I'm so hard, I'm touching myself under the desk and they have no idea what you're doing to me. I wanna come so bad.

Robert had to close his eyes, take a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. It was almost impossible to will his cock from getting hard, especially with the image of Aaron so desperate that he's touching himself in a small room with two other people present. 

R: Desperate aren't you? What if they catch you? How will you explain yourself then? You really want them to find out what a slut you are?

It's a while before he gets a text back, anticipation coursing through his veins heading straight for his dick.

A: Don't have to worry about that now, they've gone to lunch. It's just me, with my hand wrapped around my cock and tugging. It feels so good, be better if it was your hand though.

Robert exhaled a shaky breath, looking at the receptionist who looked at Robert at the exact same time. He blushed and cursed himself silently as his eyes snapped back to his phone. He licked his lips and adjusted in his seat, no longer being able to will his erection away as a noticeable bulge began to form in his trousers. He had a set of files lying next to him on the empty seat beside him, and he picked them and placed them in his lap to hide the semi he was sporting. Another text came through, a picture message this time. 

Robert didn't want to open it, knowing just what the picture would be of, but he couldn't resist and found his thumb clicking open the attachment. The picture downloaded at a slow, maddening pace until finally it finished. Robert inwardly moaned at the sight of Aaron's angry, red, swollen cock standing at attention. Aaron had his hand wrapped around the base, veins prominent and Robert shivered as he recalled the way they feel against his tongue when he sucks Aaron off. There's a glistening bead of precum dribbling down the side of his cock, and Robert wants nothing more than to happily lick it off. 

A: Told you I was hard ;)

R: Fuck, Aaron. I wanna fuck you so bad right now. You're driving me crazy. I'm hard now too, and all I want is you riding me while I make you scream name.

It takes a while before another text comes through, and Robert's thrilled by the idea that it's taking longer because Aaron has to text with one hand.

A: Yes! I want your big cock stretching me open, you give it to me so good. Fuck, Robert I'm close.

R: Aaron I'm so hard, you make me so hard and there's nothing I can do about it, nowhere to go to take care of it. My client will be here soon, he'll see how hard I am, how hard you make me. It's all you, always you.

It was a few minutes before Robert got a text back, and it was another picture message. This time it was a picture of Aaron's spent cock, and his newly dispensed load of come painting Aaron's desk top. Robert couldn't stop his labored breath, all of his self control going into not shoving his hands down his trousers and jerking off right then and there. 

A: Look at what you made me do. 

It was if Robert could hear Aaron's sultry voice in his ear, blaming him for making him come, Robert knowing Aaron would have slapped his ass playfully in punishment. 

A: After that meeting you come straight home, and don't you dare come either. I want you to do what you promised and get me on my knees and fuck my mouth. Got it?

Robert's hands shook as he sent the next text to Aaron, two simple words that he had to delete and retype twice.

R: Yes sir. 

Robert didn't get the chance to read Aaron's next text because his client finally showed up. Robert silently begged for his hard on to go away, only winding up having to hide it behind the files as he got up to shake hands with the man. 

It was the most awkward moment of Robert's life. 

****

Robert was consumed with lust when he finally got back home three hours later. He could barely focus through his meeting and he was sure the client thought him to be bit brain damaged as he kept spacing out. He was sure he'd be getting an angry call from Nicola tomorrow. Robert didn't even have the strength to care right now. All he wanted was to find Aaron and do exactly what they'd discussed in their text messages.

Aaron was in the kitchen, washing a few dishes but stopped when he heard Robert approaching. “Hi,” was all Aaron was able to say before Robert was on him, hands gripping Aaron's face to mash their mouths together in an aggressive, almost possessive, sort of kiss. 

Aaron gave in, feeling like melted butter on toast in Robert's hands, one simple kiss breaking any control Aaron has. Always been like this, since the first kiss, and it used to scare Aaron but not anymore. Now he enjoys it. Likes the way Robert's thumbs stroke over his cheekbones, likes the way Robert exudes control over the kiss, likes the way it makes his knees buckle as if he's about to drop down down down to the floor and sink through it into the earth and hopefully take Robert with him. 

He leans in and let's Robert take over every sense he has; drowns himself in his taste and touch. Robert pulls back, keep his hands on Aaron's face, and pants heavily as he keeps eye contact with Aaron. “Did you like my texts?” Aaron asked with a smirk.

“I was fucking hard when my client showed up.” 

“So that's a yes . . .?” 

“God yes,” Robert said and kissed Aaron hard again. “Right,” Robert said when they broke apart again. He licked his lips and let go of Aaron's face, one hand searching for Aaron's to take hold. “Upstairs, yeah?” 

Aaron smirked and let Robert pull him upstairs to their bedroom, slamming him back against the closed and locked door, attacking Aaron's lips with his own again. Aaron feels like melted butter again. “You gonna do it?” Aaron gasped after Robert breaks the kiss to catch his breath. 

“On your knees,” Robert orders. Aaron smirked, dropping down in front of Robert and working on his belt then the buttons of his trousers. Aaron pulled his trousers and cotton briefs down, exposing his half hard cock, it growing before Aaron's eyes. His mouth watered at the sight, and he peeked up at Robert who was biting his bottom lip in an anticipation with what's to come. 

Aaron blew across Robert's swelling cock, feeling satisfied with himself when it twitched slightly. He opened his mouth, bobbing his head to capture the head of Robert's cock between his lips and sucked on just the tip, inhaling deep through his nose and moaning at Robert's manly scent. Aaron worked him to hardness, it barely taking no time at all before letting Robert's cock slip from his mouth. 

“Give me all you got,” Aaron teased. Robert gripped the base of his cock as Aaron opened his mouth wide, willing and waiting for Robert. Robert ran a hand down the side of Aaron's face, cupping his cheek and Aaron leant into the touch as Robert thrust forward, hitting the back of his throat; surprising him and Aaron gagged and sputtered around Robert's dick. Robert pulled out of his throat to give him time to adjust then pushed back in, holding himself there as his hands gripped the sides of Aaron's head. 

“Relax,” Robert said as he pulled out and thrust back in. He did it over and over, hips snapping backwards and forwards as he fucked Aaron's mouth. The slick wet sound of suction filled the room and spurred Robert on to go faster, his cock hitting the back of Aaron's throat with each inward thrust. 

Drool, so much of it, started to leak out of the corners of Aaron's mouth, down his chin onto his shirt. His saliva coated Robert's cock, it dripping down over his balls and running down the inside of his thighs. It took a while, it being the third time Robert had come today, but when he felt the heat pool in his stomach he pulled out and jerked his cock over Aaron's face, and painted him with it, rubbing his spent cock across Aaron's nose once finished. 

“Really?” Aaron chuckled and flicked the tip of Robert's cock.

“Ah fuck,” Robert snapped and smacked Aaron upside his head as Aaron wiped away the drool from his chin and the trail of tears. “The fuck’s wrong with you?”

“Did it hurt?” Aaron asked with smirk, lifting his hand to do it again. 

“No you don't,” Robert growled and stepped away from Aaron, turning his back on him to pull his trousers up. Aaron reached out and pinched his naked ass. Robert yelped and jerked upright, glaring over his shoulder at a too innocent looking Aaron. 

“You just pinched my bum,” Robert said and rubbed the spot Aaron pinched. 

“Who me?” Aaron asked and pointed at himself, widening his eyes in innocence. “I don't think I did.” 

“You - what is up with you today, are you high?” Aaron giggled and stood up, grabbing a shirt out if their laundry hamper to wipe his face clean of Robert's come as Robert pulled his trousers up and buttoned them. He walked back to Robert, wrapping his arms around his neck, and leant in to kiss him. “So you are high?” 

“Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean I'm high. Just happy.” 

“Really?” 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Aaron asked and bumped their noses together. 

“No,” Robert smiled sweetly at him, kissing the tip of his nose as he pulls him closer. “I’m happy that you’re happy.” He squeezed Aaron’s bum, bringing one hand forward to start working open Aaron’s jeans. 

“Mmm let’s wait,” Aaron said and pushed his hand away, lacing their fingers together instead and he brings them up to his face so he can kiss the back of Robert’s hand. “Don’t want to be too worn out before I get you into bed tonight.” 

“More? Not in the mood for cuddles?” 

“Soft lad,” Aaron joked and kissed him gently. “We can cuddle anytime, but tonight you're gonna fuck me. Hard.” 

“I think I'm up for that challenge,” Robert smirked and leant into to kiss Aaron who pulled back playfully, causing Robert's smirk to turn into a pout. Aaron breathed out a laugh and closed the distance, letting their lips meet in warm inviting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!  
> Enjoy!!! :)


End file.
